


Listen Before I Go

by Kimxeraa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Broken Promises, Haikyuu!! AU, High School, M/M, Obsession, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tragic Romance, haikyuu!! - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimxeraa/pseuds/Kimxeraa
Summary: "Until when will you keep taking your time, before you let someone know how you feel about them?" Tsukishima breaks a promise he makes with Yamaguchi, ultimately breaking his trust. One day, Yamaguchi leaves him an ominous message and disappears on him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Listen Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time putting out something that I have written. I owe it all to my very supportive friend, Ms. R for encouraging me into finishing this story and uploading it for people to read. I hope you guys enjoy it, I have always looked at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s dynamic as something that fits into so many angsty tropes, or maybe that’s just me and my love for bittersweet stories and Haikyuu!! alike.

It was just like every other afternoon for everyone in Karasuno High School. The sun was setting and the last bell just rang– both students and teachers alike, start to leave campus and head home. Yes, it was a normal afternoon for everyone, except for Tsukishima Kei.

A regular for their school's volleyball team, everyone knew who he was, for if you went around the campus and asked what kind of person Tsukishima Kei is, you would get very similar answers. "Tsukishima Kei is a person that doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of everyone"

_**"Because that would be lame."** _

However, the Tsukishima Kei today, seemed different. He was running everywhere as if he’s desperately looking for someone. Everyone he came across, he made sure to ask them– and whenever someone answered that they didn’t know, he would pause to let in a huge breath. He'd tear up a little, and bow.

“Thank you” he’ll say before he continues to run around and ask other people the same question.

**_“Have you seen Yamaguchi somewhere?”_ **

After walking away from what seemed to be, first-year students, he overhears them. “Why is he looking for Yamaguchi? Aren’t they always together though?” one of the girls asked. “Did they have a fight? Tsukishima seemed really out of breath from running” the other one responded. “Yeah, I know. It seemed kinda hot though, don’t you think?”, they giggle loudly. Tsukishima stops walking and looks back at them.

“Disgusting” he mutters. Even though the girls did not clearly hear what he just said, they knew from the way he looked at them. “Did he perhaps overhear what we said?” “Let’s just go,” the girls say as they walk away from him. Tsukishima's pace starts to slow down- as he gradually looks at the ground, anxiety starts to consume his mind.

“Where could he be?” “What is he thinking right now?” “Please be alright” “I wanna see you” He stops and crouches down. With his palms pressed against his face, he starts to sob.

“Please”

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! I hope I didn't do too horribly, my skills are so rusty. I'd be updating every other day (or maybe two, it depends)


End file.
